Bubbline Love Story
by bubbline love
Summary: The story of how Bonnie and Marceline meet and fall in love. AU
1. The Party

Bonnie sat on a couch, by herself. She watched as the people danced to music or drank or flirted. She was incredibly bored and only came to this party because her roommate, Alice invited her.

Alice cared about Bonnie. She thought she needed a night out rather than sitting on her bed reading and listening to music. She asked Bonnie all the time if she would go out sometime and finally she gave in.

She regretted the decision the moment she walked into the house. People were drinking and being loud and she immediately felt uncomfortable. She would have to sit in a room filled with the type of people she constantly tried to avoid for several hours. There was no way out, so she found a comfortable spot on the couch and decided that was where she would hide for the night. Bonnie was an introvert, so by the time she had sat there for two hours, she was completely over that party. She talked to no one, she didn't get up to get any drinks, she didn't acknowledge anyone's existence even when they tried to make small talk.

A man with bright red hair had been staring at her. She tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible, but when she briefly glanced over, he winked at her. That was it. Now she had had enough. She spotted Alice and decided she would make something up about being sick or tired so she could finally leave that nightmare of a party. She started to get up from her seat when the door opened.

A tall girl wearing a black and red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans walked in. Her wavy black hair fell all the way down to her waist. Her skin was pale white. She walked with confidence, as if she knew everyone in the room. Everyone in the room seemed to know her too. They all greeted her with smiles. "Marceline!" said one guy with a beard. "I didn't know you were coming". "Yeah I figured I should show up eventually." "Well, I'm glad you made it."

Bonnie sat back down to take it all in. This was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl called Marceline went over to talk to Alice in the kitchen. They leaned on the counter. "Hey Alice" she said. "Hi Marceline! I'm really glad you made it." Alice replied. "Yeah, no problem. What's going on, is this party any good?" Marceline asked as she gazed around the room. Her eyes made contact with Bonnie's, but swiftly moved on. "Yeah, I'm having fun." Alice said. Alice liked parties. She was a people person. Bonnie, not so much. People in general scared her. That's why her heart started beating harder when Marceline looked at her again. This time, she didn't look away. Bonnie was confused. Was this girl looking at her?

"Are there any new people here tonight? This same crowd is starting to bore me, honestly." She asked Alice, finally looking away from Bonnie. "Me too actually. But no um, pretty much just the same people. Alex is here. I think he likes my friend Bonnie." She giggled, pointing to the red haired guy. Bonnie knew Alice was just trying to help her, but still, did she really think she would go for a random guy who winked at her at a party? "You brought a friend?" Marceline asked "So there _are_ new people".

She faintly smiled. Alice said "Yeah I brought my roommate. She doesn't go out much. I figured she needed to have some fun." Marceline was looking at Bonnie again. She started to get fidgety. Having a girl like that stare at her made her nervous. "How come she doesn't go out much?" she asked. Bonnie couldn't hear them from the couch, but she automatically assumed they were talking about her, and that made her feel uneasy. "I don't know I think she just likes to be alone. Or she hates people. I really don't know I just thought maybe she would like to do something different for once. She's always just reading and listening to music." "You're a good friend, Alice" said Marceline as she leaned off the counter.

She grabbed a drink and started toward the couch, her eyes on Bonnie. The room seemed to get louder, and Bonnie started to get hot. Her body tensed up when Marceline sat down, right next to her. "Hey" she said. Bonnie panicked. She couldn't say anything. Marceline looked at her. Her face got hot and her heart was racing. _She's talking to me what do I do?_ Bonnie thought. She finally managed to speak. "Hi" was all she could say. "I'm Marceline" "I know" Bonnie said. Marceline chuckled. "You know?" "I, uh I mean I heard people greet you. Yeah, um, I'm Bonnibel." Bonnie's face turned red. No one called her Bonnibel, why did she say that? She's making a fool out of herself. "Um, no I mean I'm Bonnie." Marceline laughed. "It's very nice to meet you, Bonnibel." The way she said her name gave Bonnie butterflies in her stomach. "You can actually just call me Bonnie" she said. "I think I like Bonnibel better" _I think I like Bonnibel better now too _thought Bonnie.

Marceline spoke again "So how's this party?" "Um, I don't know," said Bonnie, nervously. "I don't really like parties." "Me neither." said Marceline. She found this odd. She looked like the partying type. But the way she looked out at the people like she was above them suggested otherwise.

Marceline sipped her drink and leaned back on the couch. "These people are so stupid." she said. "I know. It's like I could be doing much better things than getting drunk and acting like an idiot to impress people I don't even like when the only thing I'll have to remember this experience is my massive hangover tomorrow" Marceline laughed. "What else could you possibly be doing?" Bonnie started loosening up. "I could be in bed. Listening to music." "Wow so much fun" Marceline said sarcastically. "Believe it or not, that's basically what I do all the time too. What type of music do you listen to?" "Um, I listen to a lot of indie music mostly. Like Neutral Milk Hotel, Beirut, Beach Fossils-" "Oh my god I love Beach Fossils!" Marceline interrupted. Bonnie smiled "Oh, really? They're like one of my favorite bands." "Mine too. I know almost all of their songs on bass." "You play the bass?" Bonnie asks. "Yeah I've been playing since I was a kid." "That's so cool, bass is one of my favorite instruments. I've always wanted to learn how to play." "Maybe I could teach you. You could learn to play all the Beach Fossils songs." Marceline smiled. "That would be awesome." Bonnie smiled back.

She was getting excited. She hadn't met someone so cool in a long time. Especially not anyone who may possibly even like her back. Marceline turned to face Bonnie. "Hey, do you know Alice?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah we're pretty good friends. She invited me to this party." "Oh I see. She's my roommate. She got me to come out tonight." "I'm pretty grateful to her then" Marceline said, lightly smiling.

Bonnie smiled a huge smile, and was about to say something, when all of a sudden a large man with a backwards baseball cap stumbled and dropped his drink all over Bonnie. Her smile was gone. She was stunned. She was humiliated. There was beer in her socks, people were laughing, and Marceline was there to see it all. The guy got up, laughing. He turned back to his friends and all he said was "Get me another beer".

Marceline got up. She tapped on the guy's shoulder and he turned around, his smile fading. They were about the same height. Marceline glared at him, and then, out of nowhere, she punched him hard in the stomach.

He cringed and his body bent in half. Bonnie was shocked. Her mouth hung open as she watched Marceline knock the wind out of this full sized man. She couldn't believe her eyes. The room was dead silent. Bonnie could hear her own heartbeat. The guy with the beard from before walked over now. He spoke to Marceline.

"What's going on?" "This guy just dumped his beer all over this lovely girl," she glanced at Bonnie, "and didn't even apologize. So I'm escorting him out." _Did she just call me a lovely girl? _Bonnie thought. The bearded man spoke again. "Alright Marceline." He sighed. "Nate is always causing trouble."

Nate looked up now. He noticed that everyone was looking at him. He coughed and ran out the door. Marceline was now talking to the bearded guy. Bonnie only heard the end of the conversation. "Thanks, Rob," said Marceline. Then she called Bonnie over.

Bonnie followed her through a crowd of people, up some stairs, and through a dark hallway to an empty bedroom. Marceline then opened the bottom drawer of a dresser in the corner of the room and pulled out some sweatpants. The room was so dark that Bonnie could barely see her face. "That guy is such a jerk." She said. "Thank you for doing that," said Bonnie "you didn't have to." "I couldn't let him get away with doing something like that to someone like you." She then handed the sweatpants to Bonnie. "See you downstairs" she said, and then walked out.

When the door shut, Bonnie whispered to herself, "Someone like me?" She put on the too-big sweatpants. She found a mirror in the hallway. The sweatpants were a few sizes too big, and looked ridiculous on her. She decided she didn't care, and then started down the stairs.

Her body was full of energy as she walked through groups of people. She couldn't believe what Marceline did for her. This girl that she just met punched a guy in the stomach and kicked him out of the party for her. "This girl might actually like me" she whispered to herself, smiling. Bonnie started imagining what it would be like if she continued to see Marceline. She pictured them on dates, listening to music, holding hands. She couldn't help but think about these things. Bonnie had definitely developed a huge crush.

Her smile grew larger as she approached the couch where Marceline sat. "Lookin' good Bonnibel" she teased as Bonnie sat down. They both laughed. "Hey at least I don't look like that" she pointed to a girl across the room with blue spiked hair, a cigarette in her mouth, and piercings all over her face. Marceline cringed and laughed. "You look much better than her, even with your big puffy sweatpants" Bonnie smiled and turned away to hide her red face.

Marceline said "Hey, I sort of have to be somewhere soon but, um…" for the first time that night Marceline's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. "Can I text you sometime?" Bonnie's heart pumped hard. A smile spread across her face. Marceline wanted to talk to her more. She couldn't believe it.

However, her surge of happiness went away when she remembered something. "I would give you my number, but I broke my phone a few days ago and I can't afford a new one yet." Marceline looked at her and smiled. "Ah that's okay. Maybe I'll see you at the next party then?" Bonnie smiled back. "Yeah, I'll go with Alice next time." "Okay great! Well," Marceline put her hand on Bonnie's back "See you later Bonnibel." She got up, opened the door and smiled at Bonnie one last time before leaving. When the door shut, Bonnie leaned back on the couch, smiled brightly, and sighed. "I think I like parties" She said to herself.


	2. The Fight

Bonnie sat in the passenger side of a car, staring out the window. The warm air softly hit her face as she stared out at the lights of the city in the evening. Alice was in the driver's seat, and they were on their way to a party. Bonnie was full of energy. She was excited that she'd finally get to see Marceline again, one week after their first meeting where they'd really hit it off.

The radio blasted Arcade Fire songs. That was one of Bonnie's and Alice's favorite bands. One of the only thing Alice and Bonnie had in common was their taste in music. Bonnie was very grateful for that.

Since last week Bonnie hadn't been able to think about anything other than the girl she had met. She asked Alice every day if there were any parties coming up. She got so excited when Alice finally said that there would be another party this weekend at her friend Hayden's apartment. However, Alice had no idea if Marceline would make an appearance.

Apparently she was pretty unpredictable, but Bonnie made her invite her to the party just incase. Alice got no reply, so Bonnie was now only hoping for the best.

"We're going to be really early, you know." said Alice. "I know, I know. I'm just excited." Bonnie replied. She had rushed Alice out the door a whole hour before they initially intended to leave. "Since when do you like parties so much anyway?" Alice asked. She continued, "Oh I know. Since you met Marceline. Well, she is a charmer, but she's unpredictable in more ways than one." "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "She just plays with people's feelings. You know, one day she's really into someone and you see them together everywhere, and the next day she's attached to someone else." Alice said this with a sigh. "Just be careful around her, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." "How do you know all that?" "I've known her for a while." The way she said that indicated that it was a sore subject, and that the conversation was over. Bonnie didn't say anything until they reached Hayden's apartment. She thought about the way Alice talked about Marceline. _How does she know those things about Marceline? She seems perfectly nice to me._

They finally reached the apartment. They got out, and the setting sun shone brightly on them, revealing their outfits. Alice wore a short grey and white dress, and black and white shoes. Bonnie wore a pink pullover hoodie, and dark, ripped skinny jeans. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. They opened the door to find only two people inside.

"Hey Alice!" Hayden greeted her with a smile and a hug. "Hi Hayden! This is my friend Bonnie. Bonnie this is Hayden." Bonnie smiled shyly and waved. Hayden was a tall, very skinny guy, with lots of tattoos. "Hey Bonnie," he said smiling. "Come on in. Also, you do know the party doesn't actually start for another half hour, right?" Alice replied, "Yeah I know, but this one had to leave super early to make sure she got to see a crush of hers." Bonnie blushed. "Oh and who might that be?" Hayden asked with a smirk. Bonnie stayed silent. "Marceline" Alice said. Hayden smiled. "Well it's your lucky day, Bonnie," Bonnie looked up "Marceline!" Hayden shouted. "Someone is here to see you!"

Bonnie couldn't hold back her smile as she heard footsteps coming from the back of the apartment. Marceline couldn't hold back her smile either when she saw that it was Bonnie who was there to see her. She did however, manage to transform it into a smirk.

"Well, hello Bonnibel," Marceline said. Her eyes were still on Bonnie as she greeted Alice. "Why are you here so early Marceline?" Alice asked. "I just decided I'd help Hayden set up the party." "Yeah, so much for helping. All you've done is sit on the couch and stare out the window." Hayden said. "Yeah well, at least I'm here." Alice looked at her suspiciously.

"Have a seat Bonnibel" said Marceline, as she guided her to the couch. They sat together and hit it off once again. Time passed, they talked, they laughed. As the house started filling up with guests, Marceline and Bonnie talked, and talked, and talked. In the meantime, Alice drank, and drank, and drank. She and Hayden were standing in the kitchen with a bunch of other people when she called Marceline and Bonnie over.

Alice was very talkative. She was sharing stories with people that Bonnie had never met. Hayden was close to her and she kept leaning into him, but looking back at Marceline.

"What's up guys?" Hayden said. "Alice is telling us a story about a camping trip that involves Bonnie getting lost and coming back with scratches all over." he chuckled. Alice was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk. Marceline looked down at Bonnie. "Is this a true story?" she asked, giggling a bit. Bonnie blushed and sighed. Then she nodded.

"She said she got dive-bombed by birds" Alice managed to say between fits of laughter. Bonnie's eyes grew wide. "Alice! Stop telling them all that." Alice continued to laugh. Her cheeks were pink. "What? It's so funny! I couldn't believe it when I saw you. You looked like you had been stranded for days." The laughter took over again. Other people were looking at Bonnie and she started to back up.

Marceline noticed. She said "Guys, it really isn't that funny." Alice looked at her. "It is actually." She replied. "What, are you defending your helpless little girlfriend?" Marceline looked angry. "She isn't my girlfriend. What is with you tonight, you're acting like a huge jerk." Alice stopped laughing. "Shut up! You're the jerk. I'm just trying to help my friend. She doesn't know you're just going to ditch her like you've done to all those other people! Besides, you don't want her. She's so boring, all she ever does is listen to music and go outside and walk all day. She's too shy and won't talk to people."

Bonnie's face was beet red and she turned around and walked to the back of the apartment. "You are a bitch, Alice." said Marceline. She ran after Bonnie.

She was standing outside on a balcony. It was dark out now, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Marceline stood beside her and quietly slid the door shut. She sighed. "Alice is a jerk. I know I shouldn't be too mad at her because she has been drinking, but still. She said some pretty mean things. She tends to talk too much when she drinks." Marceline seemed to know as much about Alice as Alice did about her. When she stopped talking, she heard sniffling. Bonnie was crying.

Marceline silently panicked. _Oh my god no. What should I do?_ She thought. "Bonnibel," she said. She moved closer to the small, sobbing girl. She hesitantly put an arm around her. As soon as they touched, Bonnie turned to face Marceline, her face in her hands. Marceline put her other arm around her and held her tightly. "It's okay, I told her off. Don't cry." Marceline was truly sad for her. It was strange seeing her cry.

"They were all laughing at me. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened." Bonnie said between sobs. "It is the first time Alice has started it though. Why was she acting like that? It's like she was jealous or something."

Marceline had many answers to her question, but instead she simply said "Look up." They both turned their heads up to see the sky. It was a clear night, and the Milky Way was directly above them. "If you look up at the universe, you start to realize how insignificant your problems really are. We are so incredibly tiny in this infinite universe. When you understand that, things like fighting with your friends become trivial."

And they stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Bonnie, sniffling and shaking slightly, wrapped up in Marceline's arms. Both of them looking at a small sliver of the universe. Staring at the countless stars.

Finally, it actually sunk in that Bonnie was being held by Marceline. The girl who she had a massive crush on was holding her as she cried. At first she thought she didn't want to seem like she was helpless, so she let go and stepped back. But when Marceline smiled and opened the door, Bonnie's thoughts changed. _Marceline actually cared enough about me not only to defend me, but she held me while I cried._ She was puzzled. Wasn't this only the second time they'd ever met? She already felt so close to this girl.

She had time to think about that later. Now she had to leave. "Thank you, Marceline." She said. "No problem, Bonnibel. Hey, I'm thinking of having a party at the beach soon. So make up with Alice and drag her there, okay? I want to see you again." She said with a smirk. "Okay. I'll see you then." Bonnie replied.

"Come on Alice, we're leaving." She said as she grabbed Alice's arm and walked through the kitchen. Alice was hiccupping and stumbling. When they got to the door Bonnie looked out into the crowd and saw Marceline. They waved, and then Bonnie shut the door.

As she got Alice into the car, she thought about asking her why she knew so much about Marceline. She decided she had had enough for one night. She got in the car, and started driving back to their apartment.


	3. History

Two days after their fight at the party, Bonnie and Alice sat in silence in their dorm. Alice was on her laptop at her desk. Across the room, Bonnie was reading a book, but she couldn't focus.

She couldn't stop thinking about that stupid fight. She kept looking nervously over at Alice, but Alice seemed like she was concentrating. "Hey, Alice?" said Bonnie. Alice grunted, but her eyes didn't leave the computer screen. "Nothing." said Bonnie.

Bonnie was angry now. She shouldn't have to be the one to try to make up with Alice. Alice was the one who had said all those mean things. She told all those embarrassing stories about Bonnie to all those strangers. Worst of all, she humiliated her in front of someone she knew she liked.

That thought made her feel worse and better at the same time. That night had been awful and wonderful at the same time. She had been embarrassed, but Marceline comforted her.

"Bonnie," Alice said, startling her out of her daydream of Marceline. "We need to talk," she continued. She stood up and went to Bonnie's bed and sat at her feet. Bonnie put her book down and looked at Alice.

"I'm really sorry about how I acted at the party. I've been feeling really bad about it and I guess," She trailed off. "What?" Bonnie asked. "I guess I was just jealous." she said. "Jealous?" she asked, surprised. "Of what?" she asked. Alice hesitated "Of you. I have to tell you something important. Marceline and I used to, like, date."

Bonnie was shocked. She had been humiliated just because Alice was jealous of her having all of Marceline's attention.

"When I moved here last year, Marceline sort of took me in. She showed me around and we went everywhere together. I guess we never really officially were dating but we sure acted like a couple." Alice's face got red.

"One night, about six months ago, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I had a really nice night planned for us. I was going to take her out to this really cool café with live music. Then we were going to go to this skate park that she always wanted to go to, but I always said no. I told her to meet me at my dorm, but I didn't tell her I had plans. When she got there, she broke up with me. She said she thought we should just be friends. Then she said she had plans and had to leave. I still have no idea why she did it. She didn't talk to me for a long time after that. We only recently started talking again."

"Oh. I'm really sorry Alice." Bonnie tried to say, but Alice interrupted her. "After about two weeks I saw her with this guy, his name was Ian. I guess they were dating or something, but just after a few weeks she was with another girl. I guess she's allowed to be with whomever she wants, I just wish she would show a little emotion, you know? I wish she wouldn't pick someone, have her fun, and then ditch them."

Bonnie thought for a minute. "You think she's going to do that with me?" she asked. Alice said "It sure seems like it. I don't know. It never seemed like she cared about me in the weeks that we were together as much as she cares about you in only, what, two days she's known you. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." "Alright. Thank you."

Alice smiled and moved closer to Bonnie. She threw her arms around her and they laughed. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I hope you guys have fun together." said Alice. She stood up. "Marceline is her beach party tonight. I wasn't going to go but I figured you'd want to. Also Hayden is going to be there." she muttered that last part.

"Yes, I definitely want to go!" said Bonnie. Despite having learned about Marceline's history, she still wanted to see her. "Be ready in an hour."


End file.
